powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Wheel of Misfortune
Summary The six teens along with Bulk and Skull are rehearsing for the school play, Rumpelstiltskin. Principal Caplan is supervising. Bulk goofs around and damages Kimberly's grandmother's spinning wheel. From the moon, Rita Repulsa devises a plan involving Kimberly's wheel. At the Youth Center, Kim explains to Ernie what happened to the spinning wheel. Tommy shows up and says he might be able to fix it. The two go to look at it back at school, but Goldar has already taken it. Kim and Tommy ask around to see if anyone's seen the missing wheel. At Rita's palace, the wheel is turning into the Wheel of Misfortune. Goldar sends Putties to attack Tommy in the park, and eventually tie him up so he can't help his friends. Zordon alerts the Rangers and tells them about Rita's plan and Tommy's ordeal. The main five morph to go face Goldar and Scorpina at the quarry. Rita is also in attendance. The Dinozords are called upon to handle giant Goldar and Scorpina, but Tyrannosaurus Dinozord is wrapped in a net. Tommy, tied to a tree, has slowly been weakening the rope around his hands against the bark. He pretends to be sick to draw the attention of the Putties guarding him. He breaks free and joins the other Rangers. Dragonzord and Megazord combine with Titanus to form Ultrazord, and they destroy the Wheel of Misfortune. Back at school, the team finds the spinning wheel back in the classroom, back to normal and in working condition. On the day of the Rumpelstiltskin play, costumed Bulk and Skull are watching their show in the supply closet. Their program is interrupted by a news bulletin about the Power Rangers' recent win. Caplan comes in to tell them that Bulk and Skull are late for the performance. On stage, Kimberly awaits Bulk to come in on his cue. He's late and Kimberly snaps in annoyance. Bulk finally joins her, but he splits his pants in the back and runs off stage with Skull as a shield. The audience laughs and Kimberly bows. Trivia *This is the first time, so far in the series, that the Power Rangers fight an enemy that doesn't have a humanoid form. *Despite putting so much effort into creating the Wheel of Misfortune, Rita doesn't use it very much in the actual fight with the Rangers. Quotes *'Tommy: '(talking into Communicator) ''Zordon, What's going on? *'Zordon: A battle rages on the other side of the park but more power is needed. I have told Jason to bring all the zords together to form Ultrazord. If this fails the world is doomed! *Tommy: I'm on my way! *Tommy: '''You clay-brains are unbelievable! Errors *Rita Repulsa calls the Wheel of Misfortune the "Dread Wheel of Misfortune". *Tommy was restraining his own arms, just before being tied up on the bridge, during the Putty ambush scene. He had plenty of time to grab his bag and communicator. *Zordon's voice sounds differently when he contacts Tommy in the park. *Pterodactyl Dinozord was summoned by Pink Ranger, but it's missing from the battle between the Dinozords and Scorpina and Goldar. Doesn't reappear until it's time for Megazord. *When Kimberly is talking to Ernie at the juice bar and is clearly sad over the broken spinning wheel, Tommy comes up and asks what's wrong. He was there in the classroom when Bulk hurt the wheel so he should know why Kimberly is bummed out. Although, it is declared later in Mighty Morphin' Mutants that Tommy is very forgetful. *Rita's wand turned Goldar and Scorpina into giants, but it wasn't show on screen when the Wheel of Misfortune was made bigger. It just suddenly appeared when Dragonzord and Megazord were together. *Unless the play was a mandatory class assignment, why would any teacher put Bulk and Skull in a play? *In the last scene, Kimberly asks "Oh, where is Rumplestiltskin?" But, the whole point of the play is that the maiden does not know the titular character's name. *First appearance of the Ultrazord combo. Category:Mighty Morphin Season 1 episodes